fwobfandomcom-20200214-history
God of War
God of War is a series on FWOB where Weegee and Major (And sometimes Dillon, but not always) play the 2018 video game God of War, not to be confused with 2005 game of the same name, boy. Dillon is there too. The series started on May 13, 2018, and is currently ongoing as part of the 8:00pm timeslot. Boy. Story Cade, Dillon, and Major all vicariously live as a dad in this series, boy. They take their son boy on adventures. In the first episode Major dies a lot, boy. They burn mom ash or something, boy. The second episode is where things pick up as it marks the return of the Funny SS Man from game dev when he knocks on Kratos' door trying to sell a copy of Ha Ha Heil and to ask Kratos if he wants to play Fantasy Axis Online, boy. Kratos declines and the SS man doesn't like that, boy. They fight, boy. The SS man puts up a surprisingly good fight but he is no match for Kratos, boy. Major gets excited when Kratos got the guy in a sleeper hold cause wrestling, boy. Then they continue on their adventure to spread Mom ashes in the land of Skyrim, boy. Episode 3: Major is having fun, Boy is not ready, boy. Episode 4: Kind of filler episode, boys meet boar lady and they find a boat, boy Episode 5 is the boat episode, boy. Dillon died and made Weegee and Major spread his ashes on the tallest mountain in the world so that was a whole thing, boy. Major and Weegee question why Don isn't on the series seeing as he is called "Dad" Don shows up, boy. Major admits that he "dabbles" in gay sex from time to time but he is not in fact gay, boy. Major thought a seagull was a pigeon and Cade took a joke TOO far, boy. Weegee gets mad because Game Grumps changed their channel colors from orange to blue, now FWOb is no longer Blue Game Grumps and instead is now just Game Grumps, boy. Weegee joked about suing and Major informs the audience that they're trying to trademark blue, boy. Episode 6 and 7 are filler, boy makes progress, boy. Episode 8: The recording goblins stole the audio files for 5 episodes so they had to reset the game, boy. The recording of them getting back to where they were is up on patreon with over 2 hours of footage where the boys, with Don, talk about what FWOB talks about, boy. Later they suspect Microsoft, MVD, and ESAM of sabotage as in they messed with the recording, boy. Major has a bunch of hot takes and Kratos becomes a banana, boy. Boy gets blocked by Big Light on twitter after he sent it a bunch of memes, boy. Peak comedy is achieved in episode 9, boy Episode 10: Dillon is resurrected, boy. They discuss Jesus camp and how Dillon was traumatized, boy. Episode 11 is discussion and filler stuff but it is funny, boy. Don cameos at the end after getting frustrated by another futanari argument, boy Life Lessons * Do not mess with a guy with tattoos on his nipples, boy * Don't run fast on rickety bridges, boy Trivia * Major's brother, Alastair Duncan, worked on this game, and is the voice actor for Mimir. That is a 100% true fact and not a joke, boy. * The 88th series on the channel probably, boy. * Kratos does not use contractions, boy. * A ghost loli, named Jessica, lives in the walls of their office, boy. Category:Game Series Category:The Anti-Semitic Trio